


I Want a Baby

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: Winteriron Week 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Tony tells Bucky he wants a baby.Winteriron week 2019 prompt: "I want a baby"





	I Want a Baby

“I want a baby.”

Bucky looked up at his husband. “Excuse me?”

“A baby,” Tony said again.

“Keeping an eye on Barton’s rugrats isn’t enough for you?”

“No. They get to go home.” Tony walked up to Bucky, taking a seat on his lap. “You still don’t trust yourself, do you?”

Bucky sighed. “I don’t know if what they put in my head is really gone.”

Biting his lip a little, Tony told him, “I think you can trust Shuri’s judgement on that.”

“Maybe. But it’s always better to be safe now rather than sorry later.”

“Bucky, please. You haven’t been triggered since that day -”

“Because no one has tried,” Bucky interrupted him. “If we brought a child into the picture and something happened, Tony, I… I don’t think I could live with that guilt.”

“I can keep us safe,” Tony tried to assure him. “I can; we’ll be fine.”

With a shake of his head, Bucky whispered, “I’d rather not take that chance. I’m sorry.”

“Well… Then you’re really not going to be happy with me.”

“Tony, what did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Tony.”

“Alright.” He took a small breath before answering. “I already applied for adoption.”

“Damn it, Tony -”

“Just think about it, alright? We’ll be fine. I promise.”


End file.
